


Happily Ever After

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: NieR: Automata [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending E Spoilers (NieR: Automata), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of angsty, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: All stories have an end, theirs was no exeption. But what would happen after their end? Would the last androids of Yorha get the happy ending they deserved?





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> NieR: Automata is such a heart-wrenchingly good game and I urge you to play it if you haven't already, many tears have and will be shed because of it, I can tell.

 A soft breeze brushed against 2b's cheek, cold, yet inviting and urging her awake. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking and allowing her visual sensors to adjust to the relentless sunlight. She slowly sat up, her mechanic joints feeling stiff and tired from laying in the same position for so long. When she regained her senses enough, she scanned the area around her for hostiles, and when she found none, she allowed herself to let her guard down once more. A quiet grunt from somewhere behind her, on the same roof, made her reach for her weapon once more, wondering how she could have missed what was obviously someone else with her there, but she stopped when she saw the familiar green bag resting on the back of her partner, 9s.

 9s groaned at the sunlight intruding his sleep, but found the small annoyance to be miniscule in comparison to the sudden panic overriding his robotic brain, grabbing for his stomach, expecting the cold, unforgiving metal of a sword to be there, but there was nothing. He pushed himself upright, ignoring the way his synthetic bones popped almost disgustingly, far more worried (and confused) about the situation at hand.  _'I should be dead, how is this possible?'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder from behind, causing his body to go rigid and a fearful shiver to run down his spine.

 "9s."

_Wait._

9s cautiously turned his head to the right, only to be met with the sight of a dusty, black leather skirt, the split in the side revealing the flesh he was so fond of, the familiar, black thigh high stockings merely centimeters away from his gaze. He raised his uncovered eyes, making sure to scan every detail of the body in front of him ( _again)_ , just incase he really was dead, and having his dreams taken from him, over and over again, would be his hell. When he finally met 2b's equally bare eyes, he knew be wasn't dead or dreaming, her eyes only had that twinkle in them when he was awake, something he was  _sure was_  some kind of malfunction in her system, but every time he checked, it was just her.

 "2b."

She smiled. Nothing forced or fake, like the ones she wore on diplomatic missions, but a real smile, like the ones she had first shown to 9s, before she began isolating herself from him. After all, with Yorha gone, she would never have to hide from him again. As he stood, her hand fell from his shoulder and met his hand, instead, her leather covered fingers entwining themselves with his, as if by their own accord. They stared into each other's eyes for what could have been hours, revelling in the fact that they were  _alive,_ despite all of the odds, and that they had an eternity to spend together. The prospect of living out the rest of their forever in a world as desolate and cruel as the one they inhabited scared 2b half to death while in Yorha, all too aware of the outside world. But now,  _now_ was a different story. 9s chuckled, a quiet, breathy sound that would have gone undetected, had 2b not been looking at his lips, adoring the way she could  _finally_ allow herself to see the way his mouth curled into a smile and opened slightly to allow the sound to come out. She returned the laughter, only to lean forward and place get lips gently to his afterwards.

 9s obviously didn't know what to; no matter how many times he had reread that chapter on kissing and how humans showed their appreciation for each other, he never truly understood it. He moved his lips in the same way 2b was, silently wondering how she knew what she was doing, but stopped when she retracted her lips, though not leaving his space, and returned to staring into her eyes while the did the same. They were alive. They were OK.

_They were going to be OK._

* * *

 

A2 had awoken on the windowsill of one of the many broken buildings that occupied the area, alone once again. She would never admit it, but sometimes she found herself  _missing_ that stupid pod. The concrete beneath her scratched at her man-made skin like sandpaper as she stood, wobbling slightly on her legs after having been out for as long as she had. She sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes, a feeling of indifference washing over her at the sight of the crumbling walls around her. But there was something else there, too; an ache, so indescribable, yet so clear. The same ache she had felt when she lost all of her team ma-  _friends,_ all those years ago, but this time it was an ache to just  _be._ An ache to relax, recupurate, allow herself to feel peace, now that they had true freedom. Maybe she could go to the Resistance Camp, maybe she would say hello to Anemone, or maybe she would bring Pascal some books and actually read one for once. Or maybe she would talk to 2b and 9s. She had all the time in the world left after all.

 As A2 made her way out of the moss-covered building, a small smile spread across her features, one that she had not shown in a  _long_ time. She walked down the road in front of her, taking down any enemy machines that made the mistake of charging at her, smile never leaving her face, despite how maniacal she must have looked. She rummaged through her items as she neared Pascal's village, finding the old and worn book, as well as the gold ore she had promised to bring him. It felt like years ago that she made that promise, but as she climbed and jumped up into the truly ginormous tree and caught sight of the old clunker that resided in it, she shook the thought off.

 When A2 spoke to the machine she had grown fond of, despite it all, she almost felt like she might cry. Pascal's memories had been whiped, so of course he didn't remember her; but as long as he lived in that blissful ignorance, never having to know what happened to his beloved children, she would keep up the facade, maybe even reintroduce herself with more kindness. Only time would tell.

* * *

 

 A few months had passed since the three Yorha type androids awoke and began their new lives as sentient beings, free to do what they pleased, and a lot had transpired. 9s and 2b had explored all of the old buildings and locations that they had skipped when they were still taking orders, more often than not walking hand in hand, only breaking apart if an enemy approached them, or 9s wanted to scan something new. That was also something they had been doing more of. Now that he had the freedom to be as curious as he wanted, 9s allowed himself to indulge in his curiousities and gather as much knowledge as he wanted, be it on an animal he claimed to not know enough about, a plant he found interesting, or even an ancient human relic that he could get his hands on, he never seemed to be able to quench his thirst for information. 2b may have been cold and dismissive about his "meaningless conjecture" in the past, but as time went on, she found herself becoming curious, herself. She would often watch from the tops of crumbling skyscrapers as birds flew overhead and sometimes even ask 9s about some of the books they found lying around. She would always smile at the way his eyes lit up in an almost  _human_ _way_ when the asked him questions, never again kicking herself for allowing the very human feeling of love to overtake her.

 A2 had come to see them a few times as well. 9s had been, quite understandibly, uneasy and bordering on livid whenever she was around, but after 2b explained what had happened, he accepted A2's sincere apology, albeit begrudgingly. But after a few more visits, they grew close enough to maybe, just maybe, be considered friends. A2 spent most of her time helping Pascal rebuild his village and bring in new citizens, especially any children she found, wanting more than anything for Pascal's old life to come back, despite how unlikely it was. Almost everyday, she would bring him new books and wares to sell from areas the explored, either alone or with 2b and 9s, sometimes even with Anemone. She would sit in on the classes she had managed to convince Pascal to start doing for the children, finding herself equally as curious as the young machines. Having never known a life outside of killing made her quite ignorant to the world and its cultures around her, so when given to chance to finally live a semi-normal life of learning from Pascal, helping settlements in need and exploring peacefully, she immidietaly took it.

 The world may still have been broken, and break _ing,_ but as long 2b, 9s and A2 had each other, as well as their friends, they would be OK. They would be fine.

_They would be happy._

 


End file.
